I wouldn't be Me without You
by Moon Princess Airi
Summary: After Riku is announced Keyblade master, Sora and Riku have a heart to heart where feelings are revealed and promises are exchanged. (Sorry for the sucky summary, but it's good I swear.) (TWO-SHOT) Warning: Boy X Boy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this a two-shot I am working on. The first part makes place after Riku gets named Keyblade master and the second takes place Post Kingdom Hearts. This is the first part. I hope you enjoy and review. I don't write yaoi often (although I might start due to these two), so I need all the help I can get ^ ^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. If I did I be rich wouldn't I? Lol.

Title: I wouldn't be Me without You

Pairing: Soriku

Part I: Wait for Me

"Are you mad?" Riku asked his voice soft and careful as if worried his question would upset his usually cheerful friend. His muscular arms were crossed and there was a slight cease in his forehead.

_This isn't fair. This isn't fair._

The thought echoed in his head as he watched Sora's back. Sora was looking out a window in Master Yen Sid's tower. Sora was quiet. Unusually quiet. It worried Riku. Earlier when Master Yen Sid announced that only Riku would become Keyblade Master, the brunette had been all smiles, but now that they were alone his bright smile was gone. Riku suspected he held back his true feelings earlier to avoid worrying those around him. It was typical Sora after all and if one did not look closely they would easily fall for his fake smile. But not Riku. Riku knew him too well and watched him more than he cared to admit at times. That's why when Sora excused himself Riku followed him. It occurred to him that he might be the person Sora least wants to talk to at the moment, but his worry got the best of him so here he was.

Sora turned around and flashed him one of his big grins. "Of course not! I am really happy for you!" Sora quickly answered. His answer didn't sound fake, but it didn't contain the same sincerity his words usually held. Riku wasn't buying his answer. "Sora…" Riku's knowing gaze suddenly made Sora feel uneasy and he decided to just be honest with the slightly older boy. "I not mad at you. I am just frustrated with myself that's all. I should have sensed something was up. I should have known. I should have not fallen into sleep that easily," Sora stated turning to face the window again. Riku felt his heart ache as he heard Sora's words. It wasn't Sora fault. If anything Sora deserved the title more than Riku.

Screw that Mastery Exam. Sora done plenty of things in the past that made him far more fit to hold the title of Keyblade Master unlike Riku who allowed darkness into his heart. Perhaps Riku was better at Sora in some things, but Sora had a type of strength Riku couldn't rival. The light in his heart. Riku grasped Sora's wrist and spun him around surprising the shorter boy. Sora squirmed under Riku's grip feeling his breath taken away by the intense look in Riku's aquamarine eyes. He couldn't stop staring at them and was taken prisoner by a single look. "Listen to be very carefully Sora. It's not your fault. There is no way you could have known. Heck not even Master Yen Sid knew until the very end! You did the best you could!" Riku insisted.

Sora finally looking away from Riku's overwhelming stare choosing to look at the floor. "I am going to leave. I am going to go train. I was going to tell you tomorrow, but I guess I might as well tell you know," Sora mumbled. Riku let go of Sora's wrist and his eyes grew sad. He didn't want his best friend to go. Not only did he want to spend more time with him, but he was also worried something might happened to him while he wasn't around. "I won't be able to convince you to stay and just train with me here will I?" Riku said making it sound more like a statement than a question. Sora shook his head. He had made up his mind. "It's just something I need to do on my own. Something is coming and I need to be ready for it. Beside I imagine as new Keyblade Master you will have more things to do that don't involve training me," Sora answered.

Riku sighed. Sora was right and Riku knew it, but he still couldn't help, but to feel worried especially after everything that happened. He could have lost Sora. The thought haunted him along with the words he felt unsaid and the feelings locked away in his heart. Would he say them before letting Sora leave or well they remain unspoken once more? "I could make time to train you," Riku tried even though he knew it was useless. He knew he seemed desperate, but it didn't matter. All that was in his mind was irrational fear. The fear of losing him best friend. The fear of losing the only person he ever love. His only light. Sora's eyes soften as he noticed a rare moment of vulnerability in his silver haired friend. "It's going to be alright," Sora reassured him.

Before Riku knew what he was doing he pulled Sora into a tight hug. Somehow in spite the fact he knew Sora was saying the truth he felt scared. Maybe it was illogical. Sora knew how to take care of himself. Besides even if something happened Riku knew that Master Yen Sid and King Mickey would be keeping an eye on him. Even so… "I don't know what I do if I lost you. You're the only reason I was able to become Keyblade master. You're the only reason I overcame the darkness. I be nothing without you," Riku said voicing his true feelings for once. Never had he dared to reveal to the slightly younger boy the depth nor the nature of his feelings. He wasn't intended to do that, but it just came out that way. Riku almost expected Sora to pull away, but he didn't instead he returned the hug.

"You're giving too much credit Riku," Sora whispered softly. His breath was slightly unsteady and Riku could tell he was every bit affected by their embrace as he was. "I don't think I am," Riku responded taking in Sora's unique scent. _Has he always smelled this good?_ Riku wondered to himself. Riku couldn't describe the smell as anything other than… Pure sunlight in a summer day. Bright, warm and a little overwhelming. Then again that fit Sora perfectly. Sora was every bit like sunlight and he was his sunlight. Riku's personal source of light. "You know I don't think I would know what I would do if I lost you as well that's why I have to go. I need to become stronger, so I can protect you as well," Sora said softly pulling away slightly from Riku's embrace to look him directly in the eye.

Aquamarine eyes met blue eyes and before they knew it lips met as well. Sora's hands found themselves buried in Riku's silver locks, while Riku's hands found their place in Sora's lower back. Time suddenly seemed to stop and everything from Xehanort's return to Kairi was forgotten. Nothing matter, but the precious moment where the two indulged in that sweet innocent, yet passionate kiss. It was better than a kiss in any dream or movie. Riku slowly pulled slowly a look of awe in his face. He couldn't believe that just happen and he wasn't even sure who kissed who, but that didn't matter because Sora was looking at him with one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen. "That was…" Riku began to say, but Sora finished his sentence for him. "Very very good," Sora said giggling slightly at the end.

Riku couldn't help, but blush at how cute his friend was being. Or was it lover now? Riku wasn't sure. Sora seemed to read his mind because he said, "Wait for me. I am going to come back. I won't fall asleep again. Wait for this mess to be over," Sora told him before turning away. He began to head towards his room. "Sora wait!" Riku blurted out stopping him. Sora turned around and looked at him expectantly. Riku suddenly felt shy, but decided to say what he been dying to say for years. "I love you. No matter what happens," Riku stated. Sora blushed lightly, but replied, "I love you too Riku. Till the very end."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is Post Kingdom Hearts or what I picture it to be like when Riku and Sora finally get to relax and go home. I hope you guys enjoyed this short Two-Shot. I don't know if it's as good as the first part, but I tried. Somehow what I had in mind for this part slipped my mind and it ended up just being a lot a fluff. Fluffy is good though. I just wished I could have thought of more. Anyways please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway or form.

Title: I wouldn't be Me without You

Pairing: Soriku

Part II: It's forever now isn't it?

The sound of the waves rolling in to meet shore filled Riku's ears as he took in the beautiful sunset. The gentle ocean breeze caressed his cheeks and blew his silver hair in all directions. As Riku buried his toes in the soft silky sand he couldn't help, but think there was no better place than home. He wondered why he ever thought about leaving in the first place. The idea seemed foolish and distant now. _You were bored, _a voice in his mind seemed to whisper back in response. If that was so then Riku had enough excitement to last a lifetime. Part of him still couldn't believe he was in Destiny Islands safe and sound, but it was true. It was over. It was all over. No more living in fear and no more worrying whether his loved ones would be safe or not. Wondering whether the world would keep spinning or not.

For the first time in a long time everything was in peace. Complete and utter peace. "You left the party," a familiar voice behind him said. Riku smiled at the musical sound and replied, "You know parties are not my scene." Sora sat beside him and looked exasperated. "But it's your welcome back party! You're the guest of honor!" Sora argued making weird hand gestures as if that was supposed to further prove his point. Riku sighed feeling slightly guilty. Sora's mother had planned the huge party to celebrate their return. Even though Riku was grateful he just didn't feel comfortable around so many new people like Sora did so he escaped. Leave it to Sora to notice he was gone. "So are you," Riku countered stubbornly. Sora couldn't argue there. "Yeah but I noticed you leaving so…" Sora's voice trailed off. "So you decided to follow me," Riku said finishing his sentence. Sora nodded.

"I was worried you were upset or something," Sora explained. Riku automatically felt guiltier. He didn't mean to make the brunette worry about him. "You should go back. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just the noise was giving me a headache and people were asking so many questions, but I am fine now so go," Riku said reassuring the smaller boy. Sora pouted. "Are you trying to shoo me away? I don't want to go back. It's nice here," Sora replied playfully. Riku chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it. I just thought you wouldn't want to miss the cake," Riku pointed out knowing Sora's weak point for cake. Sora paused and looked thoughtful. "My mom will probably save me some so it's okay. It's really nice out here isn't it?" Sora mused placing his head on Riku's shoulder. Riku's heart sped up slightly with the gesture. "Yeah it's as if nothing changed from the time we left. The scenery is every bit as beautiful as I remember it," Riku replied. "Everything's changed though," Sora answered softly.

His eyes were sad as if he were remembering the hardships and tests they had to endure. All those trials did change them. Riku knew it better than anyone. But… "One thing hasn't changed," Riku told him. Sora looked at him with large blue eyes. "What is that?" Sora asked sounding slightly puzzled. Riku chuckled not being able to help thinking Sora looked cute when he was confused. "You and I we are still together," Riku said with a smile that Sora thought could lighten up any world. Sora grabbed Riku's hand causing the taller boy's cheeks to turn slightly pink. "Of course that didn't change silly! And nothing is going to change it. You're stuck with me. Forever!" Sora said dramatically. Riku laughed and kissed Sora's forehead. "That's true forever," Riku repeated in a more serious nature than Sora. Sora blushed at his words. The two were quiet for a moment before Sora broke the silence. "Hey Riku…" Sora said his voice shy. Riku looked at him and noticed the boy was blushing heavily the red too evident against his pale skin. Riku smiled at Sora's cute expression and replied, "Yes Sora." His tone was somewhat teasing, but he couldn't help it when his friend was acting to adorable. He just loved to egg him on. "Now that we are back and all I was thinking… Well maybe you might not want to, but… I like to… I like to mmm…" Sora kept stuttering his face turning redder by the minute. Riku chuckled and kissed Sora's forehead causing the brunette to let out a small squeak. "I love to go on a date with you Sora," Riku told him with a smirk.

Sora could only smile relieved that part was other. He wasn't sure if Riku felt the same way as he did when they first kiss. It was their only kiss due to them being so busy with so many things, but it was still Sora's most cherished memory. Sora placed his head on Riku's shoulder and grabbed his hand. "So are we a couple now?" Sora asked his voice childish. Riku blushed a little at the small gesture that made his heart skip before answering, "Yeah I think we are." "Forever?" Sora asked. Riku chuckled. "I think I answered that question before. Yes, you're stuck with me forever now get over it," Riku told him. Sora laughed and looked up meeting Riku's gaze. "I just wanted you to say it again," Sora admitted looking into Riku's intense green blue eyes. Riku smiled and pulled the brunette for a deep romantic kiss. "You're unbelievable sometimes you know that?" Riku told the brunette. "Whatever. Just shut up and kiss me," Sora ordered. And Riku happily complied.


End file.
